List of BETA Hives
Since their arrival on Earth in 1973, the BETA have established many hives. By 2003, 26 different hives existed. Generally, it can be inferred that Hive ## is also referred to as Objective ##. List of BETA Hives Hive Phase Status seems to be as of the year 2001. More detailed information on BETA Hives can be found here. Original Hive Hive 01: Phase 6. - The Primary Objective, the Kashgar Hive, originally landed in 1973. Considered the 'headquarters' of the BETA on Earth and is responsible for all adaptive strategies adopted by the BETA. Leadership and Hive Reactor destroyed on January 1st, 2002. Other Hives Hive ## - A second Hive core unit landed in Athabasca, Canada, on July 6th, 1974. It was destroyed by the US military through the usage of nuclear weapons, and thus is not counted as an actual functional Hive in this list. Hive 02 - Mashhad Hive. Phase 5. Formed in 1974 Hive 03 - Ural'sk Hive (Katakana is ウラリスク which brings up Уральская область) Phase 5. Formed in 1975 Hive 04 - Velsk Hive. Phase 5. Formed in 1976 Hive 05 - Minsk Hive. Site of Operation Palaiologos which lead to the creation of the Volk Data. Phase 5. Formed in 1976 Hive 06 - Ekibastuz Hive. Phase 5. Formed in 1977 Hive 07 -　Surgut Hive. Phase 5. Formed in 1978 Hive 08 - Rovaniemi Hive. Phase 5. Formed in1981 Hive 09 - Anbar/Al Anbar Hive. Phase 5. Formed in1984 Hive 10 - Noginsk Hive. Phase 5. Formed in1984 Hive 11 - Budapest Hive. Phase 5. Formed in 1985 Hive 12 - Lyons Hive. Site of a failed Orbital Drop operation. Phase 5. Formed in 1986 Hive 13 - B(h?)opal Hive. Phase 5. Formed in 1990 Hive 14 - Dunhuang Hive. Phase 4. Formed in 1992 Hive 15 - Krasnoyarsk Hive. Phase 4. Formed in 1992 Hive 16- Chongqing Hive. Phase 4. Formed in 1993 Hive 17 - Mandalay Hive. Phase 5. Formed in 1995 Hive 18 - Ulan Bator Hive. Phase 3. Formed in 1996 Hive 19 - Blagoveshchensk Hive. Phase 3. Formed in 1997 Hive 20 - Cheorwon Hive. Seized April 10th, 2003. Phase 4. Formed in 1997 Hive 21 - Objective 21, the Sadogashima Hive. Formed in 1998. Annhilated along with the island of Sadogashima during Operation 21st, December 25th, 2001. Phase 4. Hive 22 - Yokohama Hive. Formed in 1998. Battled for and eventually seized during Operation Lucifer, between August 5th and August 9th, 1999 after two G Bombs were dropped. Human Brains preserved by the BETA were found inside. Eventually, the Yokohama Base was erected upon the same site. Phase 2 when seized, but was possessed of a Stab and a Main Shaft with radius and depth more typical of a Phase 4 hive. Hive 23 - Olyokminsk Hive. Phase 2. Formed in 1999 Hive 24 - Khatanga Hive. Phase 2. Formed in 1999 Hive 25 - Verkhoyansk Hive. Phase 2. Formed in 2000 Hive 26 - Evensk Hive. Phase 2. Formed in 2000 Image Gallery List of BETA Hives.jpg|Hive distribution in Alternative BETA Hive moon.png|A BETA on the surface of the moon on the foreground with the Earth during "The Day After" at the background Supdawgiheardyoulikesaltsoiputsaltonyouroceanssoyoucansaltwhileyousalt.png|Hive distribution according to "The Day After" In the land of mordor.png|Aerial view of the Sadogashima Hive. Category:BETA Category:Setting Category:Alternative Category:Unlimited Category:The Day After Category:Locations